Princesa o Psicopata
by bloodytokita
Summary: Hare lo impsible flaky como sicopata todos son humanos
1. Chapter 1

HTF: NO ES MIO (lastima)

Flaky es la narradora

Lo siento Lammy pero este es un hasta nunca…

NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!-gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras me tumbaba en mi cama, mientras en mi habitación entraba a gigles

-Que te pasa Flaky? no espera… Lammy

Yo solo asentía y lloraba de la rabia, gigles era la única que sabía de mis sentimientos, nosotras estábamos en un pequeño campus donde aprendíamos a cantar y teníamos maestros casi exclusivamente para nosotros... Yo amaba a el mío su nombre era flippy pero por lo visto Lammy también…

-Ates que llegara todo era perfecto!

-antes

No puedo evitar soltarme a llorar en el hombro de mi amiga mientras esta me consolaba

-¿qué es lo que hace?

-que, que es lo que hace no se… tal vez usa un tono seductor en su voz o se le insinua con esos enormes pechos

-ella si juega sucio pero si no te conociera… diría que son grandes amigas

-por qué dices eso?

-ella siempre dice que es muy afortunada de tenerte como compañera, y te abraza mucho y cosas por el estilo

-eso es verdad…

-mínimo eres la preferida de tu maestra

-como si eso bastara

-me voy, tengo que salir con cuddles

-ok

Mente de Flaky

Está nublado… como mi mente

Me gusta tener compañeras…

Veo un cuchillo en mi mesa y ratifico

Me gusta tener compañeros… pero si tengo que compartir a mi maestro prefiero no tener compañeras con quien compartir.

CONTINUARA


	2. que hare?

HTF: No son míos

2: puaaa siento tardar mucho es que no sabía cómo subir el capitulo 2 ya tengo la historia terminada en borrador… em alguien me ayuda con la redacción? Porfis solo tengo 13 T.T

Soy tan afortunada de haber escogido este departamento si me asomo por la ventana te puedo ver estas leyendo, o practicando tu canto, tu voz es hermosa, como la de un ángel… un bello ángel y después cuando te duermes eres tan… apacible me pregunto si estarás soñando conmigo, yo se que para ti solo soy tu princesa pero sabes quisiera ser alguien más … quisiera tenerte en mi habitación y sentirte mi lindo amor pero hoy es diferente que paso? ¿Una invitada? Es Lammy, la ira irradia mi mente, impulso, impulso mi corazón es muy ruidoso… tengo miedo de mi misma… una voz en mi mente me dice "¿por qué no paras esto ya?" Como ríe y se le insinúa a Flippy A MI FLIPPY! ¿qué será lo que estará haciendo?

TU PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO POR QUE YO TE AMO!

POR QUE LA MIRAS A ELLA Y NO A MI!

Me doy cuento que eso lo grite y avergonzada me tapo la boca veo si se dio cuenta pero veo que no, mis rodillas seden al peso de mi cuerpo y empiezo a llorar veo que la luna ilumina mi cuchillo y veo la solución… parare esto ya…ya no más problemas YA NO MAS LAMMY.

Tomo el cuchillo lo miro fijamente y empiezo a reír y también lloro debo estar loca pero eso no importa ya, salgo de mi habitación y empiezo a caminar no puedo esperar estoy tan emocionada quiero verla llorar será tan divertido si soy una llorona natural pero no compartiré mis lagrimas con ella ni a mi maestro, me topo con gigles y escondo el cuchillo.

-Que haces tan noche Flaky

-paseo

-que harás con Lammy

-la hare tarta de fresas y puré

Ella solo rio nerviosamente y siguió su camina y yo el mío

Saco a relucir mi cuchillo y rio bajito paso pr un espejo y veo mis pupilas dilatadas lentamente se me forma una sonrisa torcida

-tsk debería estar loca

Rio y canto mientras me dirijo a su habitación

-me pregunto qué hare?

FIN

Que les pareció soy una maniática…tal vez dejen reviuws o como se escriba


	3. hermoso

HTF: NO SON MIOS

Entro a tu habitación que suerte que está abierto ahí estas besando una foto de flippy me preparo para asesinarte pero tu volteas

-Ay Flaky me asustaste que haces por aquí bueno no importa, platiquemos quiero que sepas lo feliz que soy que seas mi compañera, quiero un día cantar tan bonito como tu

Ella empezó a decirme cosas lindas incluso baje la guardia

-sabes…es mentira él es solo mío

Y se me encimo y me empezó a ahorcar, forcejeamos un rato y te di un rodillazo en la costilla…escupes sangre y te agarras fuertemente la zona afectada cuando alzas la vista:

Entierro el cuchillo en tu ojo, ya no lo podrás ver

Te corto la cara, ya no eres tan linda

Te entierro el cuchillo en el pecho, ya no te le podrás insinuar

Te corto la yugular ya no le podrás hablar seductoramente

No te preocupes, Lammy, cuidare bien de él veo una caja y te digo vamos a pasear te meto adentro a ti a todas tus fotos.

Llego a mi habitación y quemo todas tus fotos, todo es hermoso ya no existes…jamás debiste de hacerlo, todo fue tu culpa.

Continuara


	4. regalo

Te saco de mi caja, y empiezo a trabajar y a cocinar

Descomponiéndose, se deteriora hasta caer La ciudad se vuelve nada  
>En un lugar donde esta la calma<br>La música del baile hace eco

Un cuchillo oxidado corta, esta cortando  
>Lo escarlata se extiende hasta tus pies<p>

La rapsodia comienza a ser tocada termina cuando se pudre  
>Es despertar en un sueño que no es<p>

En algún lugar de las profundidades subterráneas de una ciudad muerta  
>El necrocarnaval continúa para siempre<p>

Un dulce envenenado en mi boca  
>El país de las maravillas es visible<p>

Sangre por aquí dulce para mi, dulce victoria quiero un plato lleno por favor

Ya nada podrá interponerse entre mi y Flippy, tomando tu corazón lo empaqueto y lo envuelvo lo deja delante de la puerta de mi amado, espero que veas mi regalo pero cuando lo ves te sorprendes ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué te asustas? Dime que te sucedió acaso es esto?, me arreglo para ti y espero encontrarme contigo en nuestra clase este día me siento tan feliz.

Me preguntas por qué no vino Lammy, yo te miento, no quiero que sepas la verdad porque a tu lado quiero estar.

dos semanas después esta la mama de Lammy llorando desconsolada decidí llevarle un regalo, cuando la llamaron dejo sus cosas en la banca y yo deje su regalo me pregunto se le gustara, ella se sorprendió y lo tomo y se lo llevo, me pregunto cómo lo tomara.

Es un pastel decorado con amor y con una salsa my especial.

NORMAL P.O.V

Se ve a la mama de Lammy abriendo el regalo ve que el pastel es muy lindo si ver toma un pedazo y se lo lleva a la boca rápidamente lo escupe y entonces empieza a rodar que es lo que rueda y cuando lo ve bien es un ojo … el ojo violeta de su hija Lammy, empezó a partir el pastel y ve dedos con las uñas con barniz morado como las de Lammy y solamente se escucha su grito.

Ahora si FIN


End file.
